


I'll Hold You Like I Hold The World In My Arms

by hedmarryhim



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Kid!Fic, LOADS OF FLUFF I WARN YOU, Louis needs to get pregnant like right now, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Romance, They are married, family!fic, i'm shit at tags, mpreg!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedmarryhim/pseuds/hedmarryhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is all around the atmosphere since the morning rises until the moon kisses the night sky. </p><p>(Pure fluff fic of Harry Styles with his pregnant husband and their baby boy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Hold You Like I Hold The World In My Arms

 

It’s early in the morning when Louis wakes up from the morning kisses that come from his beloved 2 and a half years old baby boy. He starts to stir and he yawns cutely as he opens his eyes and meets a pair of piercing big blue eyes. Muse giggles sweetly as he presses his hands on Louis’ baby bump. “Good morning my little prince!” Louis cheers as he sits up from the bed and rests his back on the headboard. Muse just keeps giggling until his father presses a kiss on his forehead. “Daddy I want my baby sister to come out.” Muse pouts and sighs. It makes Louis laughs and says, “Sweetie, your baby sister will be here in the next 2 months.”

 

Muse eyes go wide and he gasps, “Really daddy?” Louis is smiling back to him with so much love, “Yes sweetheart, and you are going to help daddy and papa to take care of her right? Be a good big brother?”

 

“Yes yes! I will! I big brother!!” Muse starts to jump on the bed and he’s laughing happily. Harry walks down to the bedroom and catches Muse in his arms. “Good morning my little monster!” Harry giggles with his son and kisses him all over his face.

 

“Morning papa!” Muse hugs Harry on his neck. His curls are dancing on Harry’s skin. Louis watches them with the crinkles on his eyes. He’s smiling so wide and he knows that his heart is going to burst with adorations. Because hell yeah, he has the perfect life with perfect husband and perfect family. In that moment Harry feels like a king. He sees love from his husband’s eyes that scream like sunshine. Louis is his sunshine. The blue eyed guy rubs his swollen belly and whispers good morning to his baby girl and he gets a little punch on his hand as he knows that his baby girl loves him too.

 

Muse is a total sweetheart to everyone. He’s super cute and he’s the perfect mix of Louis and Harry. His hair is curly with pouty nose and pouty lips with piercing blue eyes. He has chubby cheeks with chubby cute little hands. Everyone loves him, from the fans, the crews, until the paparazzi out there. He rarely cries, he doesn’t even cry when he falls down on the floor. Louis and Harry are the luckiest parents in the world. They love his baby boy more than life itself.

 

Harry is on top of the world when he knows that his husband is pregnant with baby number two including with Louis that couldn’t stop crying with happy tears. It’s all hormones but Harry knows that Louis is so overwhelmed with this. They are both so incredibly happy. Especially when his baby boy Muse jumped with excitement because he’s going to be a big brother, which that made him fell from the couch. He just laughed and said, “Ouch it hurts.” to his parents that already worrying about him (Harry near in tears). After that, he started to jump and running around like a little ball of sunshine.

 

Harry puts Muse on the bed as he crawls to his husband with his 7 months baby bump. Harry kisses him with so much love, as they say good morning to each others. “Daddy and papa kiss a lot.” Muse sighs dramatically and he’s like the baby version of Louis. They break the kiss for air and laugh to his baby boy.

“Did you say good morning to your baby sister Muse?” Harry asks Muse as he kisses Louis’ baby bump.

 

“Yes I did when daddy was sleeping.” Muse replies proudly. He loves to make his parents happy.

 

“Did you talk to her?” Louis giggles and pets his curly hair.

 

Muse nods and says, “But I think she hates me. She punched my hand!” Louis laughs again because he knows that his baby girl was kicking.

 

“That means she hears you darling.” Harry smiles. Muse just rolling down on their huge bed and playing with the sheets.

 

Harry begins to talk to his baby girl and Louis starts to cry. “Good morning my little princess. How are you baby? Are you warm in there? Daddy and papa can’t wait to meet you sweetheart. Including your brother. We love you so much baby.”

 

Louis has tears on his cheeks as he smiles widely and he strokes his husband’s hair with his hands.

 

Harry looks up to Louis and wipes the tears gently. “No baby don’t cry.”

 

“I’m okay Haz it’s just I love you so much.” Louis laughs with tears that can’t stop racing down from his eyes.

 

Harry smiles fondly and kisses Louis’ forehead. “I love you most my love.”

 

After another minutes of cuddling and talking to the baby, they go downstairs to eat the breakfast.

 

Like usual Harry cleans the dishes as Louis bathes Muse. But then Harry comes to their bathroom and plays the water with Muse as he rubs his little body with soap and there’s bubble everywhere. Louis just shakes his head with smile on his face. He pulls out his phone and takes a photo of the sight in front of him.

 

Then he posts it on instagram with the caption; _Good morning everyone! Rise and shine from Muse and his papa :) xx_

After that everyone goes mad with that cute photo. Louis reads the comments and laughs. His fellow friends comment on the photo too and he feels like his heart is going to explode because everyone is happy with them.

 

They are going to have a family date with Niall, Liam, and Zayn. Louis dresses Muse cutely including with a cat beanie on his hat that he got from a fan when they were at Disney Land. “Daddy me kitten!!” Muse cheers brightly and seriously Louis can’t stop smiling because his baby boy.

 

“Love you bubs.” Says Louis sweetly to his son.

 

“Love you too daddy!”

 

Louis puts Muse on his crib to play with some of his toys and he goes to his bathroom to take a shower. Then he finds himself at his closet and getting frustrated to pick up some clothes to wear. He whines as he keeps trying to get the perfect clothes. He doesn’t like his body because he’s looking so fat like a whale and he can’t even see his feet anymore, but there’s Harry that always know how to be the perfect husband. He will show him how much he loves Louis. Basically, pregnant or not pregnant Louis is still a flawless goddess for him.

 

“Hazza I don’t know what to wear! I’m so fat!” He whines as he sits down on the bed, giving up from the frustration. Harry walks to his husband and hugs him tightly as he shuts Louis with kiss. “Baby, Louis my love you are not fat. You are pregnant with our baby girl. You are flawlessly beautiful honey. We must to keep her healthy right?”

 

Louis nods and he stops complaining. He kisses Harry once again. He knows this is all because the hormones, Harry picks him a lavender sweater with black sweatpants including with his matching beanie with the same color as Muse’s. He doesn’t know how can he live without Harry.

 

Harry wears a pastel plaid shirt with his black tight jeans, boots and his beanie. Basically the three of them are all matching to each other. With soft pastel colors and beanies on their heads. Harry knows they are going to rock on the newspapers and magazines.

 

Harry puts Muse on his baby car seat and locks the seatbelts. Louis sits with his husband and his baby boy on the backseats. They have a driver that day just in case Louis doesn’t want Harry to get tired. It’s going to be crowded.

 

They have bananas on their car, because Muse and Harry are obsessed with bananas. Louis knows that his baby boy is madly in love with bananas because his papa.

Another thing is Muse isn’t scared of the paparazzi. He loves them anyway even though sometimes his parents want to punch them in the face. He loves the cameras and the flashes. He always smiles or even posing and giggling, so that’s why he’s like the world cutest baby. He’s so kind and such a sweetheart to everyone. He loves to talk to the fans or even the paparazzi. He’s such a social butterfly.

 

Muse is half way done eating his banana as Harry unlocks the seatbelts. Harry carries Muse with one hand and another one is locked tight on his husband’s waist.

 

“Aww Muse how cute you are in that little cat beanie!” Someone shouts from the sea of people and he laughs.

 

“Thank you!” He cheers brightly with a banana on his hand and everyone around is aweing at him.

 

“Muse! How’s your baby sister?”

 

“Good good! She punched my hand!” Then everyone is laughing because of his adorableness. Muse is so lovely.

 

“Harry Louis you guys look so good!”

 

“Oh my God Louis you are glowing!”

 

“Muse smile for us!”

 

“We love you guys!”

 

and there’s a lot more of the shouting but Muse loves them and can’t stop giggling. “Thanks guys.” Harry replies politely.

 

Louis and Harry just smile at his baby boy and kiss him on both of his cheeks.

 

Muse burst in cheering as he sees his uncles. “Uncle Li!!! Uncle Ni!! Uncle Zi!!!” He’s bouncing on Harry’s arms. Louis just giggles and hugs three of them carefully because he’s pretty huge.

 

“Hey my little monster!!” Liam holds Muse from Harry and he kisses the giggling boy.

 

“Seriously Harry? Another banana?” Zayn smirks as he sees Muse still eating a banana and mocks the green eyed guy.

 

“What? Is there something wrong with it? It’s healthy though.” Harry whines cutely.

 

“No it’s just- well you are weird, he’s so like you Haz!” Niall cheers to them.

 

“It’s not my fault that my son has my gen though, he loves bananas just like his papa.” Harry pouts with his hand on Louis’ waist. Louis just shakes his head and laughs.

 

After the hello, they are talking on that huge table near the window (which makes Muse feels happy because he can posing to the paparazzi).

 

“How are you today Muse?” Zayn asks him as Muse plays with his toy.

 

“Good good uncle Zi!” Muse is always happy and he’s a really cheerful kid.

 

“You are so adorable I want to kidnap you from your papa and daddy.” Niall jokes and pokes Muse’s chubby cheeks.

 

“Yeah Muse and you will see Uncle Niall won’t stop eating.” Liam teases Niall, and Muse is laughing.

 

They are talking about everything, it’s been a long time since the last family date. Harry and Louis know that Niall, Liam and Zayn already miss his baby boy.

 

It’s a great lunch family date, even though there’s a lot of paparazzi outside the restaurant, they are still enjoying their reunite. Especially with Muse, he can bright up the whole atmosphere. He turns around to the window and there are a lot of cameras taking photos. So Muse just smiles widely and waves to them and the paparazzi wave back making him laughs and giggles.

 

“Your son is such a diamond Louis.” Says Niall with fond on his tone. Everyone on that table is watching Muse as he poses for the cameras.

 

“We made him Harry.” Louis turns to Harry that sits beside of him with sunshine on his eyes and the wide smile that spreads on his face.

 

“Yeah honey. I can’t believe he’s so perfect. Look at him. He’s our sunshine.” Harry says with so much adoration and he feels so wonderful that time. This is more than just a happiness. Harry hearts might burst in happiness right there. They are blessed.

 

The smiles aren’t fading on their faces. “Of course he’s perfect look at his parents. Greek gods or something.” Says Zayn.

 

“Something.” Harry and Louis reply at the same time.

 

Muse doesn’t understand with his parents conversation so he’s just playing with the flowers on the table little flower vase. He keeps smelling it and rubs it on both of his cheeks. Giggling because the flower tickles him.

 

After saying goodbye and I love you to his uncles and another flashes and cameras, the perfect family go home with happiness around them.

 

They talk a lot in the car with Muse that can’t stop playing with the flower. After they arrive at home, Harry dresses Muse in his cute banana pajamas and he doesn’t want Harry to take off his cat beanie because, “Papa I look cute me kitten!” So his papa just nods happily and kisses him on the forehead.

 

They are just chilling on the couch watching Peter Pan together with Muse is on Harry’s lap and Louis cuddles on Harry’s side.

 

After the movie finishes, Muse whispers softly to his parents. “Papa Daddy, what’s my baby sister’s name?”

 

Then the blue ones meet with greens with smiles on their faces, because honestly they want Muse to name his baby sister.

 

“What do you want to call her bubs?” Louis strokes his son’s hair softly.

 

Muse frowns a little and he’s thinking for it. “Faith.” He whispers to his parents.

 

Louis has tears already on his cheeks because it’s actually a beautiful word. Even though maybe Muse doesn’t know the meaning of it but it’s also a beautiful name. He turns to his husband and he knows that Harry thinks the same way because he’s almost crying right there, he bites his lip and his face flushed.

 

“M-muse baby it’s so beautiful.” Harry chokes an air as he hugs his baby boy tightly.

 

“Really papa?” Muse just smiles widely.

 

“Yes sweetheart it’s a beautiful name. Thank you baby.” Says Louis as Muse turns to his daddy and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Muse and Faith.” Muse cheers brightly and he kisses both of his parents on their cheeks.

 

“Love you Muse.”

 

“Love you too!”

 

Louis feels his baby girl is moving and kicking, and he wraps his arms on his baby bump and rubs it gently. He’s crying and also Harry. They are kissing with so much emotions from ‘I love you so much’ until ‘We are blessed’. Muse is now talking to Faith and he knows that his baby sister loves him as much as he loves her.

 

In that moment, they hold the universe in their hands like they are the kings of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys x I'm suck at writing happy ending sIGH but please comments and kudos!   
> Find me on tumblr; hedmarryhim.tumblr.com
> 
> x


End file.
